ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Morille Mortelle
Strategy We used 2 SMN, 1 COR, and a RDM. A little excessive if you ask me but as far as soloing this NM as a SMN I find almost impossible. It could be done I think but would take 1-2 hours to kill. We pretty much kited up and around the zone with 2 avatars. I think the easiest way to kill this NM would be the kiting/dotting method. A SCH with movement speed would destroy this NM...helix, run away, helix, run away. The only downside to this strategy is that when your helix or dot wears off you will have to get into range to recast. I think you could get one shotted from Dark Spore as that ability is a ranged ability. The moment you get in range to recast a helix the NM would most definitely use dark spore. *I'm not sure because its signature move, Microspores, is reported to transfer DoT spells like Helixes off of it and onto others. The only way this would work is if you were able to land them, keep them on and stay out of its range indefinitely. --Ctownwoody 17:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Helix Spells will transfer with Microspores, Incredibly dangerous. A fully merited Scholar's Cryohelix can inflict upwards of 1700 damage over the duration of Helix.Stinkophiliac 12:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Easily won by a party of 4, Pld/nin, Blm/whm, Brd/whm and Whm/sch. We pulled it close to the zone and straight tanking it, blm slowly nuke it at the beginning while pld built hate, if anything goes wrong, blm just zone. Just make sure pld has more than 1005 HP, fully hasted with spell and song. --Worai 08:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) BST Strategy Trio'd with BST/NIN x2 and COR/RDM for Rolls only. Dragged to Lugh room for the Crawlers. Frankly, it ate pets so fast that we weren't letting them die so much as they were dying before we could Leave. When hate was a problem from Utsusemi or Fight/Leave, we popped jugs for Snarl. Took an hour. 1/1. --Ctownwoody 08:03, November 27, 2009 (UTC) *Further notes: Can lose hate on the pull, so having two pets and alternating Heels and Fights can work. Also, if you wipe and have RR up, you can RR without getting hate and most likely recover before it moves more than 2-3 squares away. More = merrier, apparently, but if you have 3+, smart use of Leave required to avoid running out of pets. --Ctownwoody 19:35, November 28, 2009 (UTC) --Pet management tips: When you arrive in Lugh's crawler room (E/F8) Charm and throw the crawlers blocking the entrance at Morille. Let them die, then grab the two in the middle of the large room. Let those die. At that point you will have cleared out some room to move and can work with the large quantity of Crawlers all around the perimeter; however, no more pets can be allowed to die or you will run out. When your Processionaire reaches ~40% health, Leave it as Dark Spore will consistently do 1005 damage until it begins to weaken as Morille's health falls below ~15%. On BST duo, expect to be pet swapping about every 30 seconds to one minute. --User:DrussShiva Hits CC for 350-450 Spawns in room with two bombs. Recommend /nin for reliable sneak My plan "was" to drag the NM to the crawlers (Lugh(West) and Northwest rooms) (18 spawn, 69-71). During the pull, NM lost hate once, and I didn't snarl after putting CC back on him (CC perfectly fine to drag him across whole zone, will survive, maybe need pet food once), so to my surprise when he caught up with me next to a lizard I was the one he attacked, I lost sneak and promptly died. However, I am convinced that this NM is soloable (Though duo prolly much safer), due to the 18 crawler spawns. Going to go back and try it again. Upon deaggro, VERY slowly goes back to spawn point (in 20min it covered maybe 2 sqaures on map. a few steps each movement. *Was successfully Duo'd with 2 BST/NIN, kited with 1 Courier Carrie each. Lost hate about 3/4 the way to Lugh's room, so partner took over the kiting. Upon reaching Lugh room we just went in a circle using the Crawlers. They respawned fast enough if despawned through Leave. 0 damage taken by either of us, 0/1. Took about 30 minutes. User:Exodusamphi Quetzalcoatl *Duo'd with Bst/nin, no drop, 300xp (lvl82?). We fought inside Lugh's room (West room). There are 12 crawlers here. Lots of pet swapping and hate is very tight. We let 4 or so crawlers die to make room for movement. Lugh seemed to stay in back corner and out of the way. Fight was fairly easy, we both poped 1 jug to snarl onto. I highly recommended /nin, /whm was horrible (not much room to run outa hate range for spellcasting) *He can be solo'd, I have solo'd him three times now. As with the other bst strats, you have to pull him to the Lugh room. If you have to die during pull, do so in a safe spot where you can reraise. I was able to pull him twice without dying, the third time I died in pull. Fight takes about 60-65 min. Be careful to not let him de-aggro, he will regain 10% of his HP/tick. Very dangerous if you get a mischarm. If you get a mischarm you have a few options; tame-> call beast-> fight-> snarl, if tame or call beast is down try and kite around until charm is up. I would recommend high chr gear, chr food, and pet acc/att gear as well. If you have a Soothing Healer NPC buddy they can really help you if you get hit through shadows (i beat him solo once without using NPC buddy, other two times I used NPC). Drop rate is pretty low so don't get discouraged. It is a fight you will be proud of once you solo it. 1/9 /cheer --Roux 08:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Worst Streak so far 1/16 Most with THIV. Don't give up! Solo'd as 85 Bst/nin "forgot to bring the Shihei >.>" used 1 Dipper Yuly , and stack of "Pet Food Zeta Biscuit". fight took about 30min , no drop 0/1 --Misolo 23:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Soloed this as 85 BST/WHM using MailbreakerCetas and several Zetas. Kited him up to the top floor, then alternated between having pet straight attack and kite to give breathing room for Reward and Call Beast timers. After the 3rd Call Beast, he was fairly weak so I popped Killer Instinct and joined pet in taking him down. Didn't have any serious accuracy problems. Took about 20 minutes, and got really lucky and got drop. AreyaPhoenix 08:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Crimsonclear157 03:54, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Also to note, plague will cause your pets to lose TP, we were never successfully able to use a TP move. However, when I was afflicted with the microspore plague, or the en-plague effect, it lasted ~10 seconds, so for a standard party, it shouldn't pose a big threat. Crimsonclear157 17:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Cleaned up TP move information on front page. I could have sworn I saw it use frogkick, but will leave it at microspore and dark spore since these at least are absolute. Crimsonclear157 17:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) * 10/April/2011 Jeubond Vanadielrevenge LS - Unicorn. * Just solo'd this as a 90 Bst/Nin with 1 Dipper Yuly and 2 Pet Food Eta's. *my 3rd attempt, 1st try Used Fatso F,all went horribly wrong for us both due to FF being lower ecosystem ! 2nd try used NN,even though 1st ecosystem another waste of time so 3rd tried Dipper & waited for timer reset before getting stuck in * Found and pulled NM by campaign zone 'Wooden Door' A on Map 1, after setting pet on it then using Heel pulled it up passageway back towards 'Wooden door' away from Puroboros. understand why you would pull it anywhere else, certainly not all way to Lugh room * By using 'Spur' managed 3 'Sudden Lunges' use 'Spiral Spin' or 'Noisome Powder' due to nearby treantsin the short time it took to kill it, very easy but stay out of range of 'Spore' attacks. * Please note, even at 90 most mobs will aggro so keep up s/i ! * No drop, not even exp ! meet again my funguy friend ! Joncowcare 06:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) * 18/April/2011 in Nest * Been camping this NM for approx 1 hour per day since our last meeting 10/04/2011. * Found NM in Puroburo's Room so pulled towards 'Wooden Door' passageway using Fight/Heel/Fight. * Used Dipper Yuly and 1 X Eta, 2 x Zeta's, very easy fight all over in 8 minutes, no drop still ! * Looks like Dipper shrugs off MM's nukes etc as managed with Spur to get : * 1 Noisome/Hit for 134 / 1 Spiral/Hit for 238 / 1 Sudden Lunge/Hit for 264 and 1 SL to finish fight/Hit for 206. * MM hit Dipper for 200+ but between each hit Dipper managed from 3-5 hits of 90-130+ with Crits of 235 +. * Will try with Mailbuster Cetas next time as like Dipper is family above MM in Ecosystem. Joncowcare 16:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * 18/April/2011 in Nest * After writing the above 18/04 entry returned to game and Nest to show fellow LS member where 'Wespe passage" was, after killing placeholder twice more, imagine my surprise to find that this NM had re-spawned in less than an hour real-life time ! * I mentioned about using a Mailbuster Cetas for this NM but as time was short went with a safe bet, so out came Dipper ! * Same 8 minute fight, 4 x Pet TP moves x Sudden Lunge, best 356, although managed with only 1 x Eta, 1 x Zeta this time. * Drop 1 x 'Spurrer Beret' ! or what ! Joncowcare 08:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) PUP Strategy Duo'd as a PUP(Spiritreaver Head/Stormwaker Frame) with a RDM/NIN with no trouble. The strategy is to have the RDM kite it in a big circuit between the fortification in the big room and Tucker on the first map. Have the PUP stand at the mouth of the tunnel that leads to the Rolanberry Fields (S) entrance and just nuke with 3 Ice Maneuvers up as the RDM brings the NM through the fence adjacent to Tucker and Deactivate before the the NM can get a shot on it. The circuit is large enough such that Deactivate will be ready long before the RDM brings it around again, even when wearing Crimson Cuisses. Rinse and repeat each time the RDM brings the NM around. *It's advised that the RDM that kites this does have the Crimson Cuisses or some sort of movement speed as this NM kept up with the RDM I duo'd with. *The circuit is large enough such that you can activate it after the RDM runs off, wait 20 seconds, put Water>Ice>Ice>Ice up and have the Ice Maneuvers start wearing off. Therefore, you should wait a few seconds longer after putting up your Water Maneuver (about 17 seconds gave me ample time to have all 3 Ice Maneuvers ready with gear on. *Every few times the RDM brought the NM around, it tried to use Dark Spore on the Automaton. Be quick about deactivating it or your automaton will get one-shotted from it. *I used a full Magic Attack Bonus set for my Automaton and found about 1/6 of my spells being resisted. Swap in a Tranquilizer if you want to be cautious (Setup below provides 1269 damage Blizzard IVs unresisted): **Mirke Wardecors with Pet: MAB+7 MACC+7 **Loudspeaker **Loudspeaker II **Ice Maker **Mana Channeler **Pantin Babouches **Pantin Churidars --Kametame 08:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) -Can also be efficiently solo'd by any Puppetmaster, with or without movement speed. Use support job with access to Dia or Dia2 so that it does not regen when unclaimed, /RDM is recommended with sigil Refresh. If you have movement speed, pull it out of the room with the Puroburos, then kite it through the campaign battle room, up the ladder and back around. It will lose hate fairly quickly and once it does, build up your Ice maneuvers (or do it while you're running) and nuke/deactivate, then wait for Dia to wear, reapply and run for your life. Make sure you're watching your deactivate timer while you do this. If you don't have movement speed, pull it to the Rolanberry Fields {S} zone, make sure it has Dia on it, then zone out. When you come back it should be deaggro'd, build up your ice maneuvers and nuke/deactivate. Wait for Dia to wear off and reapply. If it manages to get off microspores, which it might since you're not kiting it, make sure you reapply Dia. Blink/SS are a must for this method. --14:08, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Catfood2 -Just killed this NM. DAD is enough to void hate. It's resting rate is incredibly fast. If you can kite it to a zone, have Rdm or Blm keep zoning in and out, throwing a DoT on it while you Nuke/DAD. Just keep that up and it'll go down. Alvaros -90 PUP/NIN Solo : Valoredge Frame; A pretty easy fight solo using the Valoredge frame. A few key Attachments : Schurzen, Analyzer, Reactive Shield, Pattern Reader. There is a very good chance your automaton will die, but Activate will most likely have cooled down by the time the automaton will die, just Activate and Ventriloquy and it will be smooth sailing. ~Sanjo; Titan Server RDM Strategy Duo'd as a RDM/NIN with a BLM. Could have used this same strategy solo, but the addition of the BLM made it faster. Claimed NM and pulled back to Rolanberry Fields (S) zone, keeping Bio II on at all times. When it would unclaim and if Bio was already on, used Blizzard III for some damage. On the last unclaim before zone, waited for Bio to wear to put it on fresh so it wouldn't regen during zone out/in. After zone, got ahead of the NM and Blizzard III kites back down towards campaign battle room, using same tactic as the pull (Bio II/Blizzard III). On the last unclaim after the NPC Tucker, would turn around and bring it back to zone. Rinse and repeat until its dead. The BLM added additional damage on the first nuke after zone by doing Freeze II and zoning. This helped a bit with damage, because RDM solo will take a while. Highly suggested to merit Bio III and must have W.Legs for this solo. -- Narfie True lottery pop? Just killed this guy today, does he have a window in which he won't repop? Like 1.5-2 hours or something? Or can he spawn upon killing the PH right after you kill him? --Roux 02:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) *In my 8~9 kills of him, considering that the PHs have a 16 minute respawn and the fight takes about an hour with a duo/trio of BSTs, we were always too wiped and pressed by RL to confirm. We just assumed 2 hours and went to recover. --Ctownwoody 19:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Lottery pop on Morille is very annoying. I have never been able to make her pop faster than three hours or so into camping. The lottery spawn rate seems about as crappy as the drop rate. User:DrussShiva I camped out this NM with some friends. He spawned after 5hrs with us. No drop either Thanks for wasting our time and exp SE lol.. * Have killed PH and popped as soon as 3 kills, or no pop after 15 kills. Seems incredibly random. The soonest I've ever seen Mortelle pop is 6hours after his last kill (Tested 3 times so far, so not 100%, but each time he spawned at earliest, 6hr 21 minutes in, and latest 17hr~Min in. Seems to also have a lower, or no chance to pop if there is Rainy weather in Crawlers Nest (S). However this is likely just coincidence, or fatigue set on from 0/12 (7 with THIV, 2 with THII, 3 Solo) Currently at the 6th hour of camping this useless NM. I've been here so long, my sigil wore off. This is the third time I've tried to pop this NM, and each of the three times I've come to camp it, I've been forced to give up after countless hours of no shows. Unless the PH information on the main page is incorrect, as far as I'm concerned, this NM doesn't freaking exist. --Eremes 06:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I've seen it pop under the five hour window. I just killed it at about 19:45 tonight and just killed it again at 22:25. 0/6 on drop! Flamm 22:34, March 5, 2012 Placeholder? "Placeholder is the third Witch Hazel on Widescan near I-10 on map 2." 'Near' could be north or south. There is a set of 4-5 Witch Hazels north of I-10 (at the small intersection), and a set of 3 south of I-10 (in the tunnel leading up to the first map). Could someone verify which set of Witch Hazels I should be looking at? *As you get teleported there, turn and run up the hill and through the door. As you run down eventually you will come to the two Puroboros. Now turn back and the first witch hazel you see is the PH. --Roux 00:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks! :) --Eremes 00:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Weird NM Noticed that hate jump from party members to others without apparent reason :/ hateless players might get hate randomly after soem tp moves, or when the kiter zone out. (and no, we weren't resting/Casting/doing anything) *actually, it seems that only happens when kiter claim it after a pup's DAD ... dunno what thats worth--Kaist 23:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, its not immune to poison and slow, but it really is resistant x.x bio wears quite quickly as well--Kaist 22:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) *It's possible that Microphages has a hate-reset function, or it has rapid/extreme hate-decay (see Chigre) but as we were BSTing, we always assumed that any action against it would draw hate as we were constantly pet-swapping. --Ctownwoody 23:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Since you can de-agro it often while kiting it, it probably has rapid enmity decay like fellow update NM, Boompadu. --Eremes 00:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I have killed this NM 3 times with standard party set up NIN/WAR BRD/WHM BLM/WHM RDM/WHM SAM/THF i had double mambo with great eva+ gear with merits and yonin didnt have any issue with keeping hate but his acc seems pretty high blm would slowly nuke and stun nm after his spore move so i could get shadows back up, fairly easy with that set up. I tried to do this with PLD PUP SMN we took to entrance zone which i believe was our first mistake, hard to know if dia wears when you have to go though the door prob be better going though the bottom exit. I also saw a BST attempt to solo (although decently geared) he died 15+ times never getting it past 87% then had 3 other BSTs came and they killed with ease quite quickly. - Ohgr, Siren - 75 NIN PUP THF More on the importance of /NIN /NIN is definately the way to go for doing this NM...an elemental pops in Lugh room which poses difficulties as /WHM, plus magic aggros from bombs in smaller rooms. The shadows will save you a lot as well, especially if you die and have to start fighting again while weakened. As for medding, I brought a hi-potion tank. Which did nicely. RDM & BLM duo I just killed this NM this evening as rdm/nin and a blm/rdm friend. We ran to the Rolanberry Fields zone that is by where Sim pops. The only downside of this strategy is that to get to the zone you are forced to go through a bunch of aggro mobs. Movement speed is pretty much required unless someone clears area while the other person pulls. What we did was I pulled it halfway, lost hate, and the blm pulled it the rest of the way while I rushed through with w.legs. After that it was a simple matter of keeping bio up and the blm nuking and zoning. I'd wager that this could be solo'd the same way as long as bio is timed and kept up the entire time. Happy hunting! Weird Hate Properties Having done a hybrid PUP + RDM strategy a couple times, it seems that despite zoning out, a player might gain hate upwards of a couple minutes after zoning back in. As the PUP, I often watched my RDM and BLM partners zone back in to CN and get aggro before they even have the chance to fully zone in, let alone before they could cast. I'd say that it seems that this NM remembers people who attack it. Personally, during kiting this NM to the zoneline, I had to cast on it because of deaggro. Shortly after I began my Nuke/DAD process, the NM turned on me (not my puppet). I zoned out, and back in, and got aggro, so I repeated. I rezoned about 4 times total since my Dia casting before my aggro was completely annulled. Can anyone else confirm this? Are you both in different parties? This strategy works because you're in different parties, so when the mage zones out, all hate is dropped, making it safe for you to nuke. I've used this strategy 5 times with no problems whatsoever. Still 0/7. --Selka, May 25, 2010 Lightsday/Darksday Pop Conditions? Having killed this NM 10 times for my Beret, and helping a friend kill it another 7, we noticed an unusual propensity for this mob to pop on Lightsday/Darksday. We had two instances of pops on Windsday that were a bit odd, but all other pops out of those many kills occured on the night of Lightsday/morning of Darksday. I actually checked through my multitude of pop/kill screenshots to confirm this after numerous kills. Others may want to observe this and see if it seems to pop more frequently on Light/Darksdays. --Kainz0r 03:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Just popped on earthday --Taruzard 18:35, March 25, 2010 (UTC) It does appear to have an increased chance to Pop on Darksday. The majority of kills I've done have popped on Darksday, with the oddball Firesday or Iceday here or there. I would imagine its lottery chances are boosted for Darksday. Though even if true, by no means a sure pop. Just killed this, it showed up as the first spawn on Darksday. So, the Darksday thing is very possible --KodoReturns 22:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Darkspore/Microspore It's not consistent, unless it's resistable, http://i8.photobucket.com/albums/a23/samster_90000/Resist.jpg Also did 500 dmg to a Processionaire at about 60% *In one of my BST DUOs, I had Dark Spore do less than 100 damage to me, and 900 to my partner in the same move. Yes, VERY inconsistent(though I'll warrant that I was very lucky). How far were you from the NM to receive 100 and friend 900? The ability is a Breath attack, current hp + your distance and direction from the breath attack will greatly vary the damage taken. --Gwuz 11:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Breath Attacks are also magical and thus can be resisted. --Eremes 18:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I used the PUP strategy to kite this NM around the big circuit on the first map, and whenever Morille Mortelle used Microspore I would get the message "Julto is too far away." However, when a person out of party is walking by or following the NM, Microspore would transfer the status effect to them. This is something you need to watch out for because if you drop hate and wait for the "Morille Mortelle's bio effect wears off." message, it'll instead regen health. (Also as an aside note, don't just straight DD this NM because you come across a PUP soloing it and the name goes Yellow/unclaimed, you will die... and the help that you called for from your linkshell will die too and resent you for it.)Julto 02:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) SCH Solo After reading some of the things here I was a bit worried about trying a SCH solo, but I went for it anyhow. I'm not too experienced with the whole Bio kite RDM style of doing things, and aside from my Desert Boots, I don't have any movement speed gear. Never the less it seemed simple enough so I went for it. It was really a pretty easy, if not boring kill. I kited him in a circle down the wooden stairs in the Campaign Battle room(J-9) and then back through the cave that makes a loop. You just wait for him to deaggro and then reapply bio or a helix as necessary. I kept sandstorm up(For speed) and stoneskin (for good measure). Once I got better at it, I'd even throw in the occasional nuke. With sublimation and frequent use of parsimony, I was gaining more mp than I was spending. Fight took 20-30 minutes depending on how well I did. Ended up going 1/3 Lotan 07:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Store TP? Soloed this on SCH earlier, and it looks like it has a Store TP trait. Was counting my spell casts to make sure that I was casting from max distance when I'd put it at 100% (To be out of range of Dark Spore/Microspores), and after it fell below 25% HP, without hitting me, he was popping TP moves immediately after each 5th damaging spell, so it was receiving 20% TP per hit, twice as much as normal. --KodoReturns 09:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *The NMs added at the same time MM, the ones that spam just one TP move, all have innate Regain, so they can use TP moves without being hit. While kiting this guy into Lugh-room, it was doing TP moves without being hit or hitting anything but shadows (it would TP, hit shadows, TP again). --Ctownwoody 16:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Misolo 23:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Unusual Observations Duo'd with a THF90 and RDM90. First of all, Microspores does not wipe shadows, it is absorbed by shadows, which makes a huge difference. Additionally, status effects do not transfer if the attack is absorbed by shadows. The RDM used Paralyze on it, it used Microspores, which the THF's shadows absorbed, and it continued to proc paralyze. Finally, for a good portion of the fight, we only kept blind on it. The THF also had blind from Dark Spore and the NM made no attempt to use Microspores. Only when we slapped a Paralyze on it did it start spamming Microspores, all of which were absorbed by shadows. It used nothing else for the remainder of the fight. This suggests you can actually force the NM into using Microspores by debuffing it and absorbing it with shadows. It also suggests that it won't attempt to use microspores if you're already afflicted with the debuffs it has. I also noticed absolutely no "strange enmity mechanics," even with a RDM curebombing Cure IV on my THF tank. --Eremes 21:30, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Dark Crystal Drop Also Drops Dark Crystal Just killed today & only drop I got was a dark crystal ;; Tarantio (talk) 15:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Tarantio